


Краем глаза

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), War Boys (2009)
Genre: 2nd POV, Abraham is David, Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Иногда краем глаза ты замечаешь, что он вовсе не Дэвид





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the corner of your eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/924086) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



Иногда краем глаза ты замечаешь, что он вовсе не Дэвид. _Не твой Дэвид_. 

Но потом, присмотревшись, ты узнаешь в нем своего сына.

И в такие моменты Дэвид, приблизившись, заглядывает в глаза и спрашивает: «Что с тобой, пап? Все в порядке?». Он кладет ладонь на лоб и озабоченно смотрит на тебя.

Но иногда ты вспоминаешь некоторые детали. Мелочи, вроде тех, что Дэвид никогда прежде не избегал солнца, Дэвид никогда не носил солнечных очков, Дэвид никогда не смотрел на Джорджа с такой... _жадностью_.

Но ты списываешь это на молодость и не обращаешь внимания на сосущее беспокойство, потому что, заглянув Дэвиду в глаза, ты просто знаешь: _всё в порядке, всё будет в порядке._


End file.
